


Pygmalion

by darktensh17



Series: Android Fenris [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Anders and a group of scientist have created the first ever android. Fenris is perfect in every way and the group couldn't be happier and feel more accomplished. Is there more to his creation though? And what does Dr. Hawke's father have to do with it? Most of all, what will Anders do as he begins to fall in love with the android he helped bring to life?</p><p>When Fenris is taken by a rival scientist, Anders and his friends may soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/gifts).



> I've decided that with the addition of a second chapter to 'That Which is Forbidden', I would make this a semi-serious fic with the original prompt for this as a side story. I've written this first chapter as an intro intro how things happened, the second chapter has remained relatively the same, and then we will go from them. I've got some ideas on how to make it interesting. A lot of these first two chapters is flashback/establishing the story, but when I get started on chapter 3 I promise it will actually be with plot/story involved.
> 
> Sorry for the long blurb and enjoy!
> 
> (Also the science/technology/sci-fi is not my area of expertise, so I hope I didn't mess it up too bad.)
> 
> Title has been changes to Pygmalion; from Ovid's Metamorphoses, about the sculptor who fell in love with his statue. Thanks to its_in_the_water for the suggestion!

“I can’t believe we did it!” The sound of bottles opening and cheers filled the small room where the scientists had gathered for their celebration. Nothing could dampen the cheer that permeated the room, it was incredibly infections and every one of the fifteen people in the room had a smile on their face. 

Anders still couldn’t believe it. He had been one of the head scientists there when they had finally hit the switch, so to speak. Twenty years of work and not a single one of them had actually expected things to go as smoothly as they had. Even with how many times they had tested the individual parts of the project. 

He grinned as Garrett thumped him on the back before moving on to share a congratulatory kiss with Isabela. Anders noticed Varric in one corner speaking with Merrill and Aveline. These were all people that Anders had gotten to know very well over the years. They were practically family now because of the project. 

The project; it wasn’t just a project anymore it was a reality . . . he was a reality. Anders glanced toward the door that led to the laboratory; FENRIS, the first successful android to ever be created to be a humanoid. 

In Anders opinion he was perfect in every way. Absolutely perfect. 

What was even more amazing was that everything that had made Fenris possible had been created separately. The idea of creating a fully functioning android was a thought on many scientists’ minds, but no one thought that it could be accomplished in their lifetime. 

There had been technology to build androids before this time but it hadn’t been perfect. Fenris was the result of the research and development of hundreds of individuals over the world. It had all been collected and used to create several prototypes over the years and eventually when things were at a level where they knew they would succeed, they had begun working on a final product; Fenris. 

None of it would have possible however if Garrett Hawke had not conceived the idea after discovering his father’s research on lyrium. 

Garrett was chief technician and founder of Project Lyrium, the project that had allowed them to bring Fenris to life. Garrett had begun his career trying to complete his father’s research in creating the ability to register touch and sensations in artificial limbs, so that they felt and behaved identically to regular limbs. He succeeded in his late twenties, five years after his father’s death. 

It was around that time that the research begun by Garrett’s, father Malcolm Hawke had been completed. Garrett’s father’s original work had focused on not only creating sensation in artificial limbs but had begun with creating a synthetic skin that acted, resembled and felt like real skin. Malcolm’s goal had been to create artificial limbs that were no different than real ones.

The research had begun when Garrett’s sister Bethany had lost one of her hands in a tragic accident that had taken Garrett’s brother’s life. Malcolm had made it his life’s mission to make her a hand that was more than just an artificial limb; he wanted to make her a new hand that was as close to the hand she had lost as possible.

According to Garrett he had spent most of Garrett’s childhood working on it. When Bethany was sixteen Malcolm was killed in a car crash, leaving his work unfinished. Event though it had not been complete, Malcolm had been close enough for Garrett to pick up where his father left off. His father had created the ability for Bethany to feel pressure with her artificial hand; Garrett wanted to make her hand perfect. 

It wasn’t this research that lead to Garrett beginning Project Lyrium however. It was Malcolm’s research on lyrium, which had continued on with a close group of colleagues, had begun to interested Garrett not long after he finished his father’s other work. 

It was during this time that the Project Lyrium began its first stages. The key to project lyrium was in the mineral that gave the project its name. Since its discovery by one Doctor Danarius, lyrium had become known as an eternal power source. One that when harnessed properly could be used to power things such as electronics; studies were being done into using it as a fuel source, and for much more. 

Garrett had realized that it could be used to power much more than that. Lyrium could be used to power animatronics, artificial limbs, and even androids. Building a robot of course wasn’t that difficult, not with the technology of the times. To build a functioning android though, one that was more than just a robot, that was were the difficulty lay. Garrett had begun to search for the greatest scientists in the world to help build his android. 

Anders had actually been working on the project for almost twenty years. Rather, he was working on a project that had been absorbed into Project Lyrium since he had been an apprentice. Anders area of interest had always been in artificial intelligence and personalities. He had based his work off of existing AI software and built upon it, trying to build an artificial personality. 

The first AI Anders made himself was not a human but a cat. He figured that it was better to familiarize himself with basic personalities and emotions before he began to tackle the complexities that came with human personalities. Sir Pounce A Lot was the first great achievement of his career. Anders made a loving cat personality, who mimicked the traits of regular cats almost perfectly. 

Despite originally only being a program, Pounce’s creation was such a great accomplishment, that Garrett had used Pounce as the basis for their first attempt at a lyrium android. It was a good first project and despite a few set backs, mostly involving the lyrium, the final version of Pounce’s body was a success. After implementing the software that Anders had created, Pounce had become the office pet and darling. He was a little heavier than a real cat, and slightly less needy, but he brought light and hope to all those who were working on the project. 

Anders first real breakthrough with human personalities was Karl. Anders had been thrilled with Karl; he was receptive, the personality Anders had programmed in him was that of a kind teacher figure. As he worked on Karl they had many interesting conversations. Something in the program had gone wrong though and Karl became violent and verbally abusive. It took Anders months to find the cause, and by the time he did the program had failed. What he was left with was nothing, there was no personality only the ability to mimic; everything that had made Karl, Karl was gone.

Anders hadn’t had the heart to reprogram Karl. Instead he’d spent the next few years working on fixing any flaws that may exist in the program and fixing them. Four years ago he’d finally begun working on what would become Fenris’ personality. He hadn’t had anyone in mind when he was designing the program; maybe he’d taken a little bit of everyone he worked closely with. The result of all his hard work was a slightly aloof personality, one which boasted a dry sense of humour, but also had immeasurable amounts of curiosity. Fenris was more of a listener and observer, but he did reply when the situation called for it. 

The final touch for Anders part of the project was finding the perfect voice to go with the personality he had created. He had spent many sleepless nights going through hundreds of voice recordings. It had been torture for him, he happened to have a bit of a voice kink, and there were some nights that he had not gotten much work done.

After weeks of searching he settled on three voices that he approved of and sent them off to a sound expert to have Fenris’ voice created. The voice that came back was better than Anders wildest wet dreams; slightly gravely, a little deep, lightly accented, and absolutely perfect. 

It had since become part of some of his wildest fantasies, especially given how Fenris had come out looking. A lot of that was thanks to Merrill, no last name ever given, who had been responsible for Fenris’ design. She’d designed him like the elves in the books her grandmother had read her growing up. Anders had learned all this on one very long evening after someone had spiked the punch at a party. Merrill was a light wheight, and also a lot chattier than normal when she was drunk. In truth Anders hadn’t minded listening to the stories all that much.

According to Garrett, Isabela had offered Merrill a few tips on Fenris’ design as well. He didn’t know exactly what her tips had been, but he could guess what they were about. Fenris had all the parts a human male would have, and if rumours were true, and Garrett was more involved in that part of Fenris than he let on, those parts were also touch sensitive and possibly functional, or at least partially functional. 

Isabela, despite what looks and attitude would suggest, was responsible for Fenris’ optic systems. She’d designed everything from his large moss green eyes, designed that way to fit the ‘elf theme’, to creating the program that would allow him to see. He had better sight than most humans, able to recognize things that a magnifying glass would be required to see. 

Fenris’ eyes were often part of Anders fantasies. 

Shaking his head, because this was a celebration party, and not at all time to get horny, Anders headed over to where Aveline and Varric were talking. Aveline had done much of the programming for Fenris’ motor functions, and Varric had been in charge of Fenris’ thought process and memory. The man was a born story teller and he had enjoyed creating Fenris’ life story, thankfully not programmed into Fenris, along with all the others to fit the elf theme. 

“Blondie, how does it feel to finally have the cumulation of all of our hard work not only be complete but to be beyond out expectations?” Varric asked him as he came over. 

Anders glanced to the doors that led to the laboratory where he knew that Fenris was currently in sleep mode. “It feels amazing.”


	2. Danarius

The title of the article was completely deceptive in its simplicity. “First fully independent AI android created by Kirkwall Scientists.” The article itself was poorly written dribble by someone who had no understanding of the level of importance that this event had. He knew though, he more knowledge about how the android worked than even the scientists who had made him.

Danarius slammed down the paper, anger coursing through him. When the articles about the development of this AI android had first started appearing in the news and the scientific community he had thought nothing of it. His own works with robotics and androids were well known, and as the top scientist in his field he felt almost smug that nothing this group created would be anywhere near the quality of his own work.

That was until they had begun to talk about how the team was using lyrium as an eternal power source. Lyrium! Danarius had ragged then, his work, someone had taken his work and was claiming it as their own. He knew it was no one from his own team, he watched all of their movements, had watched even when they were out of the lab so that their work remained secret. They succeeded in making android but AI was beyond them, all their work was for nothing in the end, but Danarius would not give up.

It wasn’t until a conference about the subject of artificial intelligence that Danarius attended in order to get more information on the these thieves, that everything had clicked into place. One of the lead speakers was a young pup by the name of Garrett Hawke. If the name had not been enough of a clue, the face certainly was. Garrett was the spitting image of his father. 

Malcolm Hawke had been Danarius’ prized pupil and a great partner for ten years. The man’s understanding and ideas in the area of touch and creating the ability for machines to register sensation had been before it’s time. Many had scoffed at the idea and need of such a program but Danarius had seen the potential. 

As a boy Danarius had grown up reading science fiction stories and had always been fascinated by the idea of robots. Both of Danarius’ parents were scientist; his mother had been a lead researcher into neuroscience, and his father was the head of the Physics Department at the University of Minrathous from the time Danarius was a small child until he was well into his thirties and making his own way in the scientific community with his research on robotics.

While neither of his parents had ever fully understood the career path he had taken, they had been supportive and given him every opportunity as a child to develop his interests. When he was fifteen he built a fully functioning robot with basic commands, he won several awards for the robot which he called Archon. 

Research into robotics progressed and Danarius continued to follow every development that was made. In university he studied under only the best, quickly getting himself an apprenticeship the lead scientist behind robotics research. By this time the field had advanced enough that that the robots created were able to interact with humans, they were still not up to part with humans.

While he never would have admitted it to his colleagues, Danarius’ ultimate goal was to create an android; a robot that not only resembled a human but one who could also think, act and feel all independently. It was only a silly dream though and he never put much thought into it. His primary research after all was on energy sources and how to power robots, though his research extended outside of his chosen field. 

His focus shifted entirely when he met Leto. More accurately his entire life ended and he would become obsessed with creating the perfect android when Leto died.

Leto came into his life as a philosophy student interested in the moral implications of Danarius’ research. More than fifteen years his junior, the young man was cocky, demanding, and persistent. Despite how badly their first interview went, Danarius ended up kicking him out of his office for his impertinence, the young man had continued to come back. 

Danarius was forty years old then, the top of his field, and head of his own research lab, funded by the inheritance his parents had left him, having died in a plane crash heading to a conference in the Anderfels. Needless to say Danarius was not used to being questioned, especially by anyone who was almost young enough to be his child. 

Eventually Leto began to grow on him, even with his dated ideas about morality and the soul, he was a brilliant young man and Danarius enjoyed his company greatly. They became friends and over time something more. Despite the age difference Leto loved him and Danarius, who had never formed a strong emotional bond with anyone before, not even his parents, loved Leto as well.

It wasn’t until four years into their relationship that Danarius found out that Leto was terminally ill. In that fourth year had begun to get thinner, and was soon in and out of the hospital on a monthly basis. It was the first time Danarius had taken him to the hospital in a panic after Leto had collapsed while on a walk, that Leto finally told Danarius he was sick. The nature of the disease was that it would slowly shut down his internal organs, shutting his body down. Leto had been told not to expect to live past his thirtieth birthday. 

The news had been devastating to Danarius, even worse was watching the man he loved die slowly before him. Despite the pain he was in, Leto had requested not to be euthanized; he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Danarius. Danarius put his entire career on hold so that he could be with Leto every moment during the last few months of his life. 

During that time, Leto told him about his interest in philosophy and where it had stemmed from. He had always known he would die young and had wanted to find a meaning to life, philosophy had offered him many different interpretations, but despite it all Leto believed in the Maker most of all. With a weak laugh he’d claimed that it probably seemed silly to say such things, especially to a scientist. Danarius hadn’t said anything, only kissed him lovingly. 

When Leto died it broke Danarius. For the longest time he didn’t care about anything, he was angry at the world, at the Maker that Leto had believed, even at the science had had always held above everything else. For two years he wallowed in his misery before deciding one day to just go as far away as possible. He travelled throughout Thedas and it was during these travels he had discovered lyrium.

The discovery was not only accidental but had also nearly killed him when he had fallen into an old tunnel while travelling through some caverns in the Hunterhorn Mountains. When Danarius had awoken from the fall he was shocked that the room he found himself in was practically aglow. All over the walls were crystals he had never seen before. They had rekindled a spark inside him and after taking a sample, despite knowing nothing about the field of geology, some how he knew that he had stumbled upon something great. 

It turned out what he had discovered was not only unknown further research showed that it could be harnessed as a power source. The discovery had him in the news; he chose lyrium as the name in honour of Leto’s memory. He began to dedicate his time to researching the potential of lyrium within the field of robotics, leaving other scientists to try and harness it for the good of mankind. 

It was during this time that he met Malcolm Hawke and his original dream of creating a functioning android was rekindled. The younger man had the same interests as him; it was why he was working so hard on making sensation possible in robotics, though much of his work was currently applying to artificial limbs.

Together they changed the focus of Danarius’ lab, began to gather scientists from every corner of the globe to work on their project, and took the first steps to creating a fully functioning android. 

For Danarius he was not just creating a random android, instead he creating a new body, a new life for Leto. He was going to give his love the life that he had never been able to live fully. 

Then for some unknown reason, ten years into their work Malcolm had suddenly pulled out of the project and simply disappeared. It was then that despite all the progress and promising steps they had made, that everything seemed to go wrong. The lyrium worked perfectly as a power source, everything else that made for an intelligent robot was there, but the creations were still robots; they were not androids. 

Danarius had not given up, but he was aware that there were others who had become interested in creating their own android; a group of young scientists who were improving upon the work of others. It had not concerned Danarius at the time; he needed only to find out what was going wrong in order to succeed. 

Now, eight years later Danarius, at sixty-nine years old, twenty-five years after he had lost his beloved Leto, he was sitting at his desk fuming as he looked upon the passive face of the first successful android ever created. Behind white bangs Leto’s face stared back at him.


	3. Isabela

Isabela liked to take life as it came. She rarely planned things ahead unless it was explicitly required, and as a general principle she just enjoyed her life day by day. Despite that she was still a brilliant scientist, especially when it came to optics. She’d helped pioneer technology to help those who were born without sight see by creating artificial nerves that could be surgically attached to the retina, or whichever area of the eye was needed. On top of all of that she was also the leading scientist on functioning artificial eyes. 

Her greatest creation in that field to date was currently sitting next to her as she stretched out on the simple cot that made up his bed in the laboratory room that they had fashioned into a bedroom for him. After the first month it had been decided that there was no need to have him shut down unless he chose to himself. It was now four months after the initial start-up and things were still going well.

“What do you think of these ones Fenris?” She pointed at a pair of tall brown leather boots in the catalogue she was looking at.

Fenris tilted his head and using the eyes she had made for him, examined the boots she was pointing at. “Are you changing your prefered style of footwear Isabela? Without proper insoles these boots would not be good for your arches. They also do not have a zipper on the side to simplify taking them on and off.”

“Hm, you’re right. If you can’t get it off quickly it’s too much of a hassle, can’t have it interfering with sex.” She added, flipping the page, looking at the next ones. “I knew you were the best person to ask about this, you may not be fashion forward, but it’s good to be practical.

She got a nod of acknowledgement from Fenris before he reached over and pointed at an item on the page. “You would like those; they are affordable, the arches appear to be for comfort, they will not require much to don or remove, and they resemble a pirate boot.”

“I do like all things pirate.” Isabela mused as she marked the page. “I should get you a pirate themed outfit instead of this boring black suit they have you in. Although it does hug your body wonderfully.” 

“You helped to design this garment.” Fenris reminded her with the same tilt of his head, it was an action he seemed to do when he was considering something. Isabela thought that it was adorable and applauded Anders for including it in Fenris’ programming. It gave him a sort of innocence and gave him a human aspect. 

Isabela ruffled his hair as she sat up. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have more than one outfit Fenris. Someone as gorgeous as you needs to have lots of beautiful form fitting clothes. I’ll have to design you something nice. I bet Anders would love to see you in something wispy and barely there.” 

“Anders has been avoiding me lately.” Fenris stated, either ignoring her clothing comment, or picking out which part of it was the most important. Isabela watched him as he spoke, his eyes dropping slightly and his body curling in ever so slightly. “I do not understand why. Is it because I do not meet his expectations?”

Ser Pounce A Lot jumped up into his lap with an inquisitive meowm curling up there to offer Fenris some comfort. Fenris began to pet him automatically; an android and his android cat. Other than the lyrium that ran over both their skin, it was impossible to tell that either of them were anything but organic, both in looks and actions. Fenris’ programming was so advanced that not only did he exhibit sadness but felt it as well. 

Isabela patted Fenris’ shoulder comfortingly. “I can assure you that you are anything but a disappointment to him love. Quite the opposite actually.” 

“Then why has he not come to visit? Everyone else involved in my creation has, even those who are not directly involved.” Fenris said, referring to Aveline’s husband Donnic, who often came to watch Aveline work and play cards with Fenris. Varric had installed an extensive library of card games into Fenris’ mind, ‘So that he’ll never get bored or boring,’ he had claimed.

Fenris looked up at her, his green eyes shimmering. “I have asked the others and they say he is in the laboratory but he is working from his desk and will not come. Logic dictates it is due to a fault with myself.” 

“I think it’s more about his own personal issues than anything wrong with you.” She turned Fenris’ face to look at her. “We made you perfect, and you have lived up to our expectations and beyond that. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, I will get to the bottom of it.” 

His expression shifted between grateful and unsure, before he nodded slowly. “Thank you Isabela.” 

“It’s no trouble sweetcheeks. Now why don’t you and Pounce here get some rest. It’s pretty late and Hawke will have a fit if he sees me in here ‘bothering you about useless things’ again. I wonder what he’d think if he knew about the mini poker parties Varric sets up in here.” 

“I do not think he would be very pleased.” Fenris replied dutifully, grimacing a little at the thought. Isabela wondered what exactly was going through his mind, Fenris was able to process his own thoughts after all. Maybe it was of Hawke chastising him for allowing the other scientists to drag him into useless activities. Not that Hawke would yell at Fenris, who was practically his baby. 

Isabela laughed and kissed Fenris’ forehead. “So long as he doesn’t find out it’s all well and good.” She got up, stretching out the kinks in her back from lying on the cot. “Have a good night Fenris, and sweet dreams.” 

Fenris made himself comfortable on the cot, Pounce curling up at his side. “Goodnight Isabela.” While he didn’t go to sleep as humans did, he put himself into a low powered state that was similar to a computer’s sleep mode, ready to boot up in an instant.

Turning the lights off, Isabela made her way out of the lab, making sure that everything was locked securely and peaking in on the heads of security, Thrask and Cullen before she left. “I’m off boys, make sure our little prince is kept safe.” 

“There are no better knights for him than the two of us.” Thrask replied in jest. “Have a good night Doctor Isabela.” 

“You to guys.” Isabela had no intention of going home right away, there was someone she had a bone to pick with first. Anders wasn’t going to get away with making Fenris sad just because he couldn’t handle a few wet dreams involving him. Not on Isabela’s watch.


	4. Anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I actually have a plot planned for this now. Woo!

“Anders, you have been avoiding me.” Fenris whispered huskily as he walked with deliberate slowness toward Ander, almost as though he were stalking him. “You are hurting my feelings Anders, the very feelings you programmed into me.”

Trapped inside Fenris’ room in the laboratory, Anders took a hesitant step back, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “I-I didn’t mean to, I’ve just been b-busy.” The lie was weak even to Anders own ears, and judging by the look on Fenris’ face it was downright insulting. 

Fenris’ perfect became marred by an annoyed frown as he moved forward until he had Anders trapped against the wall. “You are lying to me Anders. Have I done something that displeases you?”

“No!” This at least was the truth. Fenris himself had done nothing to Anders, all of Anders issues were his own. The reason that he couldn’t bear to be around Fenris was because of his attraction and lust for the android. Anders wanted nothing more than to throw Fenris down on to the small bed in the corner of the room and do all sorts of wicked thing to his body and to see just how accurate his sense of touch was. Fenris could feel both pain and pleasure, and Anders wanted to explore the later of these to their full extent. 

“Then why do you avoid me?” Fenris nearly had Anders pinned against the wall now, his artificial breath warm against the skin of Anders neck, Fenris being shorter than him. “If it is not my actions than it is my very being that upsets you.” Fenris tilted his head back so that he could look into Anders eyes, his own green ones practically glowing in the dim light of his room. “Or perhaps it is not displeasure that keeps you away, but something else entirely.” Lyrium lined tanned hands, rubbed up Anders chest, settling on his pectorals, the right hand over Anders quickly beating heart. “Your heart is beating very quickly Anders; your body temperature is elevated.” A kneed pressed between his legs, pushing upward slightly. “And you are very aroused.” 

All Anders could manage in reply was squeak, he wasn’t sure if it was in protest or embarrassment or acknowledgment. What he did know was that his resolve was quickly dissolving with how intimately Fenris was touching him. He did not recall programming him with seductive tendencies, but there was no doubt that Fenris was giving him seductive bedroom eyes at this very moment. 

“Anders, do not deny what we both want.” The words were whispered against his lips as Fenris pressed himself up on his tippy toes, before brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I know you dream of this Anders; it had been on my mind as well.” 

Fenris’ lips tasted like electricity felt and left Anders tingling all over. No one could blame Anders for his weakness. Closing his eyes, Anders took the plunge, pulling Fenris tight against him and claiming his supple lips with his own in a demanding kiss, delighting in how real they felt against his own. 

Fenris melted against him an Anders took the chance to reverse their positions so that he had Fenris against the wall, moving his hands down to Fenris’ hips to his ass to lift him up and against the wall. Moaning at the action, Fenris wrapped his legs around Anders waist, grinding their pelvises together. They both gasped at the friction it caused against the clothed erections. 

Maker how had he denied himself this for so long? Anders thought to himself as he began to kiss Fenris’ jaw, sucking the twin lines of lyrium that ran down his chin before following it down his neck. Fenris’ artificial skin was warm against his lips, and when he sucked on it at the base of Fenris’ throat the Android twitched and cried out in pleasure, arching into him. 

Using the wall and his body weight to support Fenris, Ander began to undo the buttons of Fenris’ outfit, cursing Isabela for using too many of them instead of an easy to open zipper. Eventually he gave up and simply ripped the shirt apart, spraying buttons everywhere. Fenris didn’t seem to care in the least, only shrugging out of the shirt with athletic ease, leaving Anders the ability to explore his well defined chest and the hardening mocha nubs that lay there. They didn’t need much encouragement from Anders lips and tongue to become erect; the sounds Fenris made as Anders licked and suckled were positively divine and went straight to Anders’ groin. 

There was no going back now; Anders was helpless to the emotions running rampant within him. In all honesty Anders didn’t want to stop what was going on, not when he had desire it for so long. 

Anders held tightly to Fenris as he manoeuvred them to the bed, lying Fenris down on it before resuming his exploration of Fenris’ chest. The android wiggled deliciously under him, threading his hands in Anders’ hair, tugging at the strands. Anders didn’t mind the slight pain it caused; in fact it turned him on more. With deft hands he began to peal the skin tight leggings away from Fenris’ skin, slowly revealing more and ore of him, including his erection. That had been a particular bit of brilliant perversion on their parts, but it also served practical purposes for men with injuries to their privates, as well as the ability to create functioning penis’ for transsexual men.

Grinning Anders gave the artificial organ an experimental lick, causing Fenris to arch off the bed with a strangled cry. He really was quite sensitive, they may have to turn that down a bit, not that Anders was complaining. “Thank you for the meal.” He murmured before taking it completely into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

“A-Anders!” Fenris cried beneath him, words coming out in a gasp. “Anders!” He repeated again as Anders continued to pleasure him, his words getting louder. Anders only hummed in encouragement, his fingers fondling Fenris’ scrotum before moving down toward his entrance to tease it. Anders heart was pounding so heard as he slipped a finger inside Fenris’ warmth. “ANDERS!” 

With a cry Anders fell out of his bed, feeling a moment of disorientation as he tried to figure out just what ha happened. He was in his own house with no Fenris in sight; it had all been a very erotic wet dream. Sighing he got to his feet, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. 

“Anders get up you asshole!” The sound of a very angry voice had him jumping and looking toward the door of his apartment where he registered the loud banging he had been hearing in his dream was coming from. Whoever was on the other side was not happy. Grabbing his robe and tying it around himself to hide the evidence of his dream, he padded over to the door and opened it. “Good, you’re decent enough.” A rather harried looking Garrett Hawke said, as pushed himself inside. “Get your shoes on and grab a jacket.” 

“Garrett? What are you doing here?” Anders asked, not moving from his spot in front of the door, only blinking as Garrett grabbed the things he had just ordered Anders to get, including his keys. Taking a moment to look at Garrett, Anders noticed how horrible he looked; he was suffering from lack of sleep, and seemed agitated and angry. Something must be really wrong.

Garrett shook his head and thrust the items at Anders. “I’ll explain in the car, jut hurry up.” Anders did as he was told, locking the door behind him as Garrett led him out of the building and down to his horribly parked car. Once they were both in and on the road, with Garrett driving just under a speed that would get them arrested, Anders repeated his question. “There’s been a break-in at the lab; Fenris has been taken.”

“W-what?” 

“Someone broke into the lab last night; took out Thrask and Cullen as well as the other guards, and took Fenris.” Garrett practically hissed, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough to cause the leather to creak in protest. “They took out Pounce to, Isabela and Varric are at the lab trying to fix him.” Anders felt a brief flicker of worry about the android feline, but most of his focus was on Fenris. 

“How? Why!? WHO!?” Anders shouted, not able to come up with proper sentences. Why and how had this happened! Fenris was theirs; he didn’t belong with anyone else! Who knew what the people or person who had taken them could do to him!

“I don’t know but when I found out who they are, they’re going to regret it dearly.” Garrett promised in a voice that made Anders almost pity whoever was responsible. He only hoped that they found Fenris soon; something in his gut was telling him that if they didn’t something horrible was going to happen.


	5. Hadriana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again! Happy birthday its_in_the_water! This chapter is actually out before you're birthday this year! 
> 
> This update comes with lots of back story and some hints of a new relathionship.

Hadriana glared at the information in front of her before typing furiously only to have the computer freeze up and blare angrily at her. Cursing she executed the emergency shut down procedure before any damage could be done to the machine. Even with this being a dummy machine used for delicate processes such as this, Hadriana had put too much time and money into it to just allow it to be corrupted. 

As she worked the door behind her opened and a red-headed woman entered carrying to mugs of tea. “That wasn’t the sound of success I was hearing.” She joked lightly, although her face held a serious expression. 

“The defence program Hawke’s team built into their droid is nearly impenetrable; every step I’ve taken has led to nothing bus dead ends.” Hadriana accepted one of the mugs and sipped at it thoughtfully. “When they said Varric Tethras was responsible for the memory and security programming for this Project Lyrium,” She said the words with all the disdain that she could muster, months of listening to her mentor Danarius’ opinions and hatred for Hawke and his conspirators had imbued Hadriana with a healthy hatred for the group and their project. “I knew that this would not be easy but this. . .this is ridiculous.” 

In all the years that Hadriana had worked as a programmer and a hacker she had never coming across something so difficult; already she’d been working on cracking the android’s firewalls for the entire week that they’d had it. The program was difficult enough to deal with but added to that was the threat of discovery and retaliation for the theft. As a hacker Hadriana had no qualms about the illegality of what they were doing, but she had to be extra careful with her work and that was making her doubly frustrated.

Her companion patted her on the back. “If anyone can do it I know that it’s you Hadriana; Danarius isn’t the only who has faith in you.” 

That was. . . it meant quite a bit to her to hear the other woman’s words. “Thank you Varania, I appreciate it.” 

She received a smile from Varania as the woman mover over to look at the immobile figure on the other side of the lab’s bullet proof glass. The android had been forcibly shut down while Hadriana tried to break through the coding on it’s brain so that Danarius could do whatever it was he planned on doing, he hadn’t bothered to tell Hadriana his plans, and that did not bother Hadriana.

“He looks so much like my brother. . .” Varania’s voice was full of wonder as she looked upon the android. “Why would they choose Leto’s face for their project. . . why my brother?” As she asked the question she came back over to sit next to Hadriana. 

There wasn’t anything that Hadriana could say by way of an answer. “Perhaps we will find an answer within the programming.”

Hadriana had known Varania for several years, almost a decade even; the younger woman had come into Danarius’ employ a number of years after Danarius’ lover Leto had died from his illness. Varania had been Leto’s younger sister, and had wanted to work with the man that her brother had loved so much. She was several years younger than Leto, and at least seven years younger than Hadirana herself, and had only met Danarius once or twice but had admired him greatly, still admired him in fact that was why she was here now working with Hadriana.

“Well maybe it’s time for you to take a break and look at things differently?” Variania suggested, reaching down to pull something out the messenger bag she had been carrying. “I read up on Varric Tethras not only is he a brilliant programmer but he’s also a semi-prolific smut writer. It’s possible that there’s a hint about how his mind works in the books.” 

The theory had merit but Hadriana wasn’t too sure. “Just what sorts of books does Mr Tethras write?”

Varania grinned conspiratorially at Hadriana. “It’s mostly badly written erotica.” 

Hadriana made a face at that, even if she was desperate she didn’t know that she would be able to stomach such drivel. “I believe I will continue to take my chances my current method. I have no wish to poison my brain wish such drivel.” 

“Well lucky for you I happen to be amused by such drivel and read every single one of his works, carefully combing through them for key phrases, secondary possible phrases, and interesting lines. If none of these work I can always go back to the drawing board so to speak and see if there’s anything I missed.” Varania hold out a notebook, archaic in some ways, waiting for Varania to take it from her. “If this works and you want to thank me you can take me out to dinner next week.”

The comment took Hadriana off guard and the notebook dangled limply from her hand as she stared incredulously at Varania. “Are you asking me to take you out for a romantic evening?”

Varania nodded blushing, “If you want to that is.”

It was honestly a lot to think about, Hadriana had never considered a romantic relationship for herself, let alone one with another woman. “If I can crack this encryption I will give you an answer.” It was all she could promise for the moment.

It seemed to be enough for Varania who beamed at her. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

“I will um, contact you when I am done, whether I have been successful or not.” Hadriana said after a moment’s pause, taking the book and setting it on the desk next to her computer. “If that is acceptable to you?”

“Yeah, that’s acceptable to me.” Varania stood, offering Hadriana another bright smile. “Hopefully I’ll here from you soon then. For now I have to go meet with Doctor Ahriman about the project I’m working on for him. Bye Hadriana.” And then she was gone leaving Hadriana to resume her work, temporarily pushing what had happened out of her mind so that she could focus on the task at hand. Reaching out she turned the computer back on and flipped the book open, it was time to crack these codes.

-

“Hello?” 

Hadriana bit her lip nervously; it had been twelve hours since Varania had left her with the notes. “There is a mid level class restaurant that I am agreeable to, it would please me if you accompany me there this Friday night.” 

She could hear Varania grinning on the other end of the line. “I’ll see you on Friday then. I’m glad the notes helped.” Their conversation wasn’t long after, Hadriana had to call Danarius still, but Hadriana hung up feeling herself smiling slightly; perhaps this date would not be such a bad thing.


End file.
